Incoming JETs 2007
This is an article archiving the 2007 information from the Incoming JETs page. Outgoing JETs 2007 ALTs coming from... United States Alabama *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French @ Wake Forest University *A.G., Huntsville, AL, - Art Education/French @ University of Georgia. Placement Osaka-shi Alaska Arizona * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio, placement Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken Arkansas California *A.M., Los Angeles, CA - Global Business Major, USC. Headed to Minami boso-shi, Chiba-ken *N.T., Los Angles, CA, - Japanese major at CSU Monterey Bay Hasuda-shi in Saitama-ken *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego, Miyakojima-shi in Okinawa-ken *L.K., Santa Barbara, CA, - Takasaki-shi in Gunma-ken, Current Peace Corps Volunteer in Benin, West Africa: http://lostinbenin.com *D.G., Brentwood, CA, - English major, Linguistics minor at UC Santa Barbara, Kurume-shi in Fukuoka-ken *P.W., Hayward, CA, - Japanese major at UC Davis, Toukamachi-shi in Niigata-ken *A.L.C., Los Angeles, CA, - Double major in English and Theater at Vanderbilt University *C.T, Rancho Palos Verdes, CA, - English major at University of Puget Sound, Yatsushiro-shi in Kumamoto *Z.F., Redondo Beach, CA - B.A. Japanese Language, Georgetown University; Sano-shi in Tochigi-ken *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz *J.B., San Diego, CA, - Executive Director of Rolling Readers USA. I have been assigned an ALT position in Fukui-ken. *K.J., San Diego, CA, - B.A. major in Multimedia Game Design with a double major in Digital Art and Design at the University of Advancing Technology. I have been assigned a prefectural position in Iwate-ken. *G.P., San Diego, CA - B.A. Communications, University of San Diego, California. Placement - Nagano-shi, Nagano-ken *S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU *S.P., San Diego, CA - Teaching Credential and minor in Japanese at SDSU, Togane-shi in Chiba-ken *V.B., San Diego, CA - B.A Psychology/Chinese at UC Riverside *M.P., San Francisco, CA, - B.A. Art Studio, UC Santa Barbara. Hyogo bound, Asago City... *N.N., San Francisco, CA, - Student @ UC Santa Cruz. Will finish with American Studies Major / Minor: Latin American Studies. Placed in Miyagi-Ken, Sendai-Shi. *R.T., San Francisco, CA, - B.S. from Middle TN State in Recording Industry Management (living in SF for 6 years now, though). Placed in Tokyo-to *A.C., San Jose, CA, - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *J.W., San Jose, CA, - B.A. from Western Michigan University. I will be in Hidaka-shi in Saitama-ken. *R.J., San Jose, CA, - SDSU and SJSU graduate with Elementary Education Teaching Credential and two B.A.'s: Anthropology and Linguistics *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University - I have been assigned to Kitakyushu-shi, Fukuoka-ken *L.G., Yucaipa, CA, - B.A. Anthropology from University of California, Riverside - I'm headed to Shiga *N.C., Los Altos, CA, - B.A. Foreign Languages (French / Japanese) from Scripps College - I have arrived in komono-cho Mie-ken Colorado *L.M.S., Boulder, CO, - Mechanical Engineering, Japanese, University of Colorado *A.M., Denver, CO, - Economics and Psychology Major, University of Colorado *J.H., Westminster, CO, - Geology, CU Boulder, and Environmental Engineering, Colorado School of Mines Connecticut *M.B.W., Willimantic, CT/Mpls., MN, - Puppetry, UConn/Art, Bethel, assigned to Gifu-ken Delaware *J.T., Lewes, DE, - Communications and East Asian Studies Major, Japanese Minor at University of Delaware Florida *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major, Asian Studies minor, Japanese Studies and Linguistics certificates from Florida International University. Headed to Kumamoto-ken, Yatsushiro-shi *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *H.S., Miami, FL, - B.A in Creative Writing, University of Central Florida. Headed to Kumamoto-ken. *L.H., Orange Park, FL, - International Relations major and Asian Studies minor from Florida International University. Headed to Kumamoto-Shi *M.D.H., Orlando, FL - Substitute Teacher, Political Science - International Relations Major, Asian Studies minor University of Central Florida *M.S., Tallahassee, FL, - B.S. International Business, Japanese minor, Florida State University, TEFL Certificate, Florida State University. Headed to Kochi-ken, Aki-shi *E.H., Miami, FL, - B.A Elementary Education, University of Florida, M.A. in Curriculum and Teaching, Teachers College, Columbia University. Headed to Kumamoto-Shi! *REH, Tallahassee, FL, - MS in Higher Education at Florida State University. Headed to Kyoto-fu, Kyoutanngo-shi Georgia *T.F., Savannah, GA, - B.F.A Animation Savannah College of Art and Design - Hokkaido Prefecture Ikeda High School *E.B., Snellville, GA, - Double major in English and Studio Art at Furman University - Assigned to Okinawa (Motobu-cho) 5/16/07! *R.K., Atlanta GA, - B.A. Asian Studies - Aomori Prefecture (Toubukamikita) *S.B., Toccoa GA, - On my way to Miyagi-ken, Shichigahama-machi Hawaii *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii *C.C., Honolulu, HI, - B.A., International Relations/Global Business, University of Southern California; Assigned to Yamatokoriyama-shi in Nara-ken. Idaho *S.D., Boise, ID, - Business Major, University of Idaho, Consultant - HMS; Placed in Hyogo-ken, Kobe-shi Illinois *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *M.B., Chicago, IL, - BS Economics at UIC, Assigned to Minakami in Gunma-ken *J.S., Downers Grove, IL - Hotel Management Cornell University; Ishinomaki-shi in Miyagi-ken *S.S., Mundelein, IL - Spanish/Japanese major, East Asian Studies minor. North Central College (Naperville) '07. *D.E., Park Ridge, IL, - BS Mathematics Indiana University, MS Math Education UIC Indiana * A.H., Nashville, IN, - Japan/Queer/Cultural Studies@Hampshire College Kurume-shi, Fukuoka-ken *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *A.D., West Lafayette, IN, - Milk? Please. *Z.E., New Castle, IN, - Spanish/French/Japanese@Indiana University, Fukui-ken Iowa * R.B., Washington, IA - B.S., Computer Science, Morningside College, currently at teaching grad school English at Southwest Forestry University, Kunming, China, placement: Aichi-ken Kansas Kentucky *T.M. Bowling Green, KY - placed in Yamanashi-ken, Hokuto-shi Louisiana *C.C., Shreveport, LA, - Biomedical Science major from Texas A&M University; assigned to Shiga-ken. *J.K.J., Mandeville, LA, - Spanish major from Rhodes College; Placement: Nagahama-shi, Shiga-ken. Maine *S.M. Portland, ME - History major from USM. Assigned to Aomori Maryland *B.M., Gaithersburg, MD, - English Major from Towson University *L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington - Assigned to Okayama-ken, Misaki-cho *R.W., Laurel, MD - pyschology and religious studies major. assigned to "'Yamagata Ken'" Massachusetts *L.B., Needham, MA, - Art Conservation major from the University of Delaware; assigned to a school in MUKAWA, Hokkaido *J.K., Marshfield, MA, - English Major from Umass. Assigned to Saga-ken. *J.S., Boston, MA, - BA in Linguistics from Brown University; Iwate-ken Michigan *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University, placement: Okayma prefecture, Kibichuo-cho. *J.M., Northville, MI, - BA English / Writing, Kalamazoo College, 2004; assigned to a high school in Shiga-ken and will be living in Nagahama-shi Minnesota *M.K., Stillwater, MN or Morris, MN - Psychology and Statistics Major at University of Minnesota-Morris. placement Okayama-ken *M.B.W., Willimantic, CT/Mpls., MN, - Puppetry, UConn/Art, Bethel, assigned to Gifu-ken Mississippi *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 I have been assigned to Nagano-ken 5/15/07-Shiojiri 6/2/07 Pred found me! * K.G., Mississippi, - Going to Minamisanriku - Miyagi Prefecture. Missouri *D.S., Kansas City, MO - English/Anthro major, University of Missouri, Columbia *A.P.L., Columbia, MO - Interdisciplinary Studies, Geography and International Studies; assigned Fukushima-ken Montana *C.H., Bozeman, MT - BA History, BA Philosophy, minor Political Science, Montana State University; assigned to Gunma-ken, Itakura-machi. *S.C., Bozeman, MT - BS in Chemistry, Creighton University; assigned to Nakagawa-cho. *S.C., Missoula, MT - BA Japanese, University of Montana, Missoula; assigned to Kuroishi-shi, Aomori-ken Nebraska Nevada *C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State; Placed in Kochi-shi, Kochi-ken New Hampshire New Jersey *K.D., Clifton, NJ, - Global Business Major, Asian Studies Minor, William Paterson University *K.H., Closter, NJ - Japanese and Art History Major, Rutgers University *G.J., Haddonfield, NJ, - Music Major, Columbia University *M.E.W., Marlton, NJ, - Biology Major, Anthropology and French Minors, Drew University *J.P.M., Tenafly, NJ, - Theatre Arts Major, Psychology Minor, University of Miami *S.J.P., Wallington, NJ - International Studies, Minor in African American and Ethnic Studies @Adelphi U. *C.J., Caldwell, NJ - Univeristy of Rochester: B.A. Biology/Psychology, Placement: Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken *M.E., Short Hills, NJ - University of Pennsylvania, Majors in Linguistics and Japanese. Placed in Tome-shi, Miyagi-ken A.S., Haddon Heights, NJ, Ali45313 - Drew University: Behavioral Science and French. Placed in Shibukawa-shi, Gunma-Ken New Mexico *E.D.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico, placed in Fukui-ken with no city provided. *M.C.B., Las Cruces, NM, - English major at University of New Mexico, placed in Saga-ken, no city provided. New York *S.E.D., Brooklyn, NY - Psychology Major, Environmental Science Minor - New York University, placed in yorihonjo-shi, akita-ken *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. *E.K., Rochester, NY - CS Major/Japanese Language Minor/Japanese Culture Minor - Rochester Institute of Technology. Placed in Gojo-shi *D.S., Rochester, NY - English Major/Secondary Ed. - SUNY Geneseo, placed in Kobe-shi *T.OB., New York - Asian Studies major at Seton Hall University. Sendai-shi, Miyagi-ken. *S.W., New York, NY - B.A. Cinema Studies/Art History - SUNY Purchase, Oita-ken, Taketa-shi *C.M.T., Northern Manhattan, NY - M.A. TESOL - Teachers College, Columbia University, Placed in Shizuoka-ken North Carolina *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC * * North Dakota Ohio *E.K., Cleveland, OH, - Finance and Political Science major at University of Pittsburgh. Placed in Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken. *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham. Placed in Satte-shi, Saitama-ken. *Z.Q., Dayton, OH - Near Eastern Studies major at Johns Hopkins *C.D., Salem, OH, - triple majored in Elementary Education, Special Education, and English at Seton Hall University. Placed in Akita-ken. Oklahoma *P.R., Tulsa, - BA in Theatre Arts, Oklahoma State University; Associate of Arts, Tulsa Community College, Japanese. Placement - Kyoto-fu, Kameoka-shi Oregon *J.L., Beaverton, OR, - BA, International Studies, University of Oregon *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State - Placed somewhere in Mie-ken *H.M., Portland, OR, - International Studies, University of Washington. Placement: Hiroshima-ken, Fuchu-shi. *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho. Placed in Aomori-ken. *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - Whitman College/University of Hamburg Placed in Tonosho, Chiba-ken *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho. Placed in Aomori-ken. *M.P., Portland, OR, - BA, French Studies, University of Minnesota Placed somewhere in "Gunma-Ken" *S.P., Portland, OR, - Religion Major, Whitman College *A.S., Portland, OR, - East Asian Studies Major, Lewis & Clark College. Placement: Ueda-shi, Nagano-ken. Pennsylvania *R.E.C., Bensalem, PA, - BA English, Temple University. Placed in Saga-ken , Higashiyoka-cho Arthur Winer, Lebanon PA, Jelly476@gmail.com - BA Japanese/Premed, Georgetown University, Placed in Fukuoka-ken, Kurume-shi *L.M. Northampton, PA -International Studies Major at Drexel University *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College, currently in Connecticut until departure. Placed in Nagano Prefecture, Shimoina County, Achi Village. *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania *B.S.W., Philadelphia, PA, - Majored in International Relations at Tufts University ('07) placed in Kagoshima, Kyushu *K.R., King of Prussia, PA, - Marketing major/Japanese minor at the University of Delaware. Placed in Hyogo-ken, Shisou-shi Rhode Island South Carolina *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. South Dakota Tennessee *C.M., Knoxville TN, - English Major, University of Tennessee, assigned to Nagasaki-ken. *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *C.B.L.H., Memphis, TN, - International Business at The University of Memphis, assigned to Yamaguchi-ken Shuho town! *K.K., Memphis, TN, - Fine Art major, The University of Memphis *L.C., Chattanooga, TN - Secondary Education for World and US History from University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, assigned to Nagano-ken Shiojiri-shi *C.F., Nashville, TN, yondole - Geography, Macalester College in St. Paul, MN, assigned to Gunma-ken, Ota-shi. Texas *N.S., Hondo, TX, - English Major, Columbia University in New York City, Prefectural placement, "Ishikawa-ken" *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas *N.D, Keller, TX, - Biology Major, University of North Texas Ibaraki-ken *T.W., Austin, TX, *zilla* - Theatre/Sociology BA University of Texas, prefectural placement, Fukuoka-ken *S.A.M., Houston, TX, - Japanese Major, Washington University in St. Louis, prefectural placement, Hyogo-ken *K.R.N, Dallas, TX, - Arts and Techology BA, University of Texas at Dallas, prefectural placement, "Fukushima-ken, Minamiaizu-gun" Utah *A.A., Salt Lake City, UT, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. placement:Mie-Ken Vermont *E.B., Woodstock, VT, - Education major, Ohio Wesleyan University - Toyama Prefecture Virginia *M.S., Arlington, VA - German major, MA in Journalism - American University - Placed in Sapporo-shi *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *E.M.G., Charlottesville, VA - Biology Major / Master's in Secondary Education, University of Virginia *A.K.K., McLean, VA - Anthropology, Tufts University, going to Sado Island, Niigata prefecture! * J.L.L., Newport News, VA - Sociology, University of Mary Washington. Osaka-fu! *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French, VCU, going to Iwate *R.M.H., Richmond, VA - English & Spanish, University of Virginia, going to Hyogo *T.A.S., Richmond, VA - apparel design at rhode island school of design- assigned to Fukui! Washington *N.H., Bellingham, WA, - BA in Linguistics, minor in Japanese, TESOL Cert. from Western Washington University: Gifu prefecture. *T.G., Bellingham, WA - BA History and Political Science from Central Washington U., TESOL from Western Washington U. Placement: Saitama prefecture. *G.H., Blaine, WA, - BA in Political Science and Japanese Minor from Western Washington University, ONLINE TESOL Cert. Placement: Saga Prefecture *B.R., Issaquah, WA, - Economics major at Whitman College - Going to Nikaho-shi, "Akita-ken" *M.N., Monroe, WA, - History, Informatics, TJP at University of Washington - Going to Tenkawa, Nara *A.A., Seattle, WA, - Biology and Psychology majors, Chemistry minor at University of Washington; Placement: Hyogo-ken *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *C.F., Seattle, WA, - Oberlin College, University of Washington - MA China Studies - Going to Wakayama, Susami *D.T., Seattle, WA, - Placement: Ishikawa-ken *J.E., Seattle, - University of Rochester/Eastman School of Music. Placement: Sakuho-machi, Nagano-ken *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.C., Seattle, WA, - Biochemistry major at University of Washington. Placement: Hokkaido, Kuriyama-cho *L.B., Seattle, WA, - Japanese major, Linguistics minor at the University of Washington. Placement: Hyogo-ken *T.L., Seattle, WA, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor, and TESOL certificate from Western Washington University. Placement: Fukuoka prefecture, Fukutsu-shi. *M.W., Seattle, WA, - International Studies major w/an emphasis in European Studies, University of Washington, TESOL Certification from Seattle University, placed in Mie Prefecture, Yokkaichi-shi. *C.W., Bellingham, WA, - Interdisplinary Studies major, Japanese minor from Eastern Washington University. Going to Ehime prefecture and the city is Kumakougen. *A.W., Spokane, WA, -Communication Studies major, Japanese and ESL minor, TESL certificate from Eastern Washington University. Placed in Yokkaichi-shi, Mie-ken. *H.S., Spokane, WA - International Affairs major, Japanese and Economics minor, from Eastern Washington University. Placed in Hasuda-shi, Saitama-ken West Virginia Wisconsin *L.M., Madison, WI, - English major from UW Madison, placed somewhere in Kagawa *E.S., Manitowoc, WI, - English major, Japanese minor from Lawrence University. I will be going to Iwate-ken somewhere. *J.S., Milwaukee, WI, - Asian Studies major, Japanese minor from University of Puget Sound. I've been placed in Fukuoka-ken, Kurume-shi! *D.S., Eau Claire, WI, - Advertising major, Japanese minor from UW-Eau Claire. I'm on my way to Hyogo-ken! Wyoming United Kingdom England *B.N. Sheffield/London - SOAS - Hamamatsu-City, Shizuoka Prefecture *L.B. Reading/Aberystwyth Placed in Hyogo Prefecture *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, going to Kirishima, Kagoshima Pref. *E.C., Suffolk/Nottingham - Archaeology and Geography, University of Nottingham *L.C., London/Cambridge, - Mathematics, Cambridge University - I've been placed in Kushimoto town, Wakayama * V.G, Kent, - Studied BA English at the Uni of Reading - placed in Shizuoka Prefecture. *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry *K.J., Stafford/Nottingham, - English and History, Nottingham Trent *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *E.L., London/Durham - Geography, University of Durham *K.L., Liverpool - English Language and Literature, Liverpool Uni. Placed in Oita pref. *R.L., Bristol/Edinburgh, - MSc Classics, Edinburgh University - going to Okayama Pref., the rest is up to the gods... * R.Mc., Bedfordshire, - BSc (hons) Animal Science from University of Nottingham - Placed in Yoro-town, Gifu-Ken. Will be working at 1 Junior High and one Elementary School. Look forward to meeting everyone! Blog link *S.P., Northamptonshire, - Media & Cultural Studies, Nottingham Trent University, 2001 *M.S., York, Economics, Going to Sendai City, Miyagi *P.S., London, - Investment and Economics, London Metropolitan...i've been placed in Ena-shi, Gifu-ken *S.T., Dorset/Coventry, - History, University of Warwick...i've been placed in Ainan town, Ehime pref. *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.W., London, read History with American Studies (BA Hons.) at Winchester. Going to Hanamaki in Iwate-ken as a prefectural JET. Not sure where exactly though. *Z.H., Redditch, - BA English Literature. Going to Mie but have no further details yet. Northern Ireland *D.K., Belfast, - BEng Computer Science, Queens University Belfast. Yamagata Prefecture - no further details. Scotland *L.D., Glasgow, - English and Creative Writing, St Andrews University - Nagano prefecture, Takagi village *W.L., Edinburgh, callmewill - Engineering, University of Edinburgh - Nagano Prefecture, Shimonojo Village *H.M., Glasgow, holza - M.A. English Language, University of Glasgow - Niigata Prefecture, Jyoetsu-city *F.Q., St Andrews, - Physiology, St Andrews University - Hayashima-cho, Okayama-ken. Wales Ireland Canada Alberta *A.C., Calgary, AB - B.Mus. at McGill in Composition and East Asian Studies assigned to Shikaoi-cho, Tokachi-ken *L.V., Edmonton, AB She is love - B.Ed at UofA heading to Saitama-ken, still waiting for specifics British Columbia *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC assigned to Ono-cho, Gifu-ken *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC *M.W., Vancouver, BC, - BA Japanese at UBC assigned to Nagasaki-shi, Nagasaki-ken *C.W., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Microbiology and Immunology at UBC; assigned to Ishikari-shi, Hokkaido *G.Y., Vancouver, BC, - BA English Lit at UBC; assigned to Iwate-ken *C.W., Vancouver, BC, - BA Psychology at UBC; assigned to Kumamoto-shi, Kumamoto. Manitoba *K.M., Winnipeg, MB, - B.Comm. at U of M assigned to Sakuho-machi, Nagano-ken *C.C, Brandon, MB, -B.A. in Political Science at Brandon U. Placement Maebashi-shi, Gunma-ken. New Brunswick Newfoundland and Labrador *A.H., St. John's, NF, - BA English at Memorial, placed in Osaka-fu *A.P., St. John's, NF, - B.A. History at Memorial, placed in Oga-shi, Akita-ken Nova Scotia Ontario *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. Assigned to Kumamoto-shi, Kumamoto. *H.H., Brampton, ON - B COMM. Hon. Economics at U of G *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. Fukushima-shi, Fukushima-ken *J.F., Oakville/Kingston, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy. Toyama-ken *E.L., Markham, ON, - B.A in English and History at McMaster University.Eun 17:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *M.A., Mississauga, ON - Hon. B.S. at U of Toronto in Biology and Psychology majors. Hyogo-ken *C.H., Toronto, ON - B.F.A. at Ontario College of Art and Design, Fine Art/Graphic Design. Assigned to Kumamoto-shi, Kumamoto. Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan *G.P., Regina, SK - BMusEd. at U of Regina Australia New South Wales *M.F., Sydney, NSW - BA( History and Gender Studies) going to Fukushima-ken, actual placement unknown! * J.C., Sydney, NSW - - BSc(Biology), BTeach(Secondary), assigned to Gifu-ken, Gifu. * M.A., Sydney, NSW BSocSc (Philosophy) Placement : Hyogo-Ken * K.P, Reid, ACT - - BA (Asian Studies) and LLB. Going to Hagi, in Yamaguchi-ken Queensland *K.M Brisbane Qld - Going to Nanto Toyama - Masters ed psych *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) - placement in Mihara, Kochi Prefecture, Shikoku *S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) - going to Shizuoka-ken! South Australia *B.C, Adelaide, SA - B.Eng.CompSysEng(Hons). Placement in Asakuchi City, Okayama *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. Tasmania Victoria * H.J, Melbourne, VIC - BSc(Biological), placed in Kumamoto-ken - Kikuyo-machi *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb): Fukushima-ken - Sukagawa-shi *J.S., Melbourne, VIC, - BArts/BSci (UniMelb)- Placed in Gifu Prefecture *M.M., Melbourne, VIC, - B.A. (Indonesian, Asian studies) MONASH- Placed in Miyakonjo-shi, Miyazaki. * N.N. Melbourne, VIC, - B.A. (Languages) Monash - Placed in Motosu-shi, Gifu. Western Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University, placed in MATSUE, SHIMANE New Zealand * A.R, Auckland, - BFA (Sculpture) currently in advertising * K.L., Auckland, - BCom (IT) Auckland Uni & MCom (IT) UNSW - Fuefuki-shi, Yamanashi-ken * O.W., Wellington, - BSC (Biology) and BA (English) Other * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide. Placement: Sapporo-Shi * M.L., Singapore, - BA Communication Studies. Placement: Shizuoka-ken * K.M.M., Trinidad & Tobago, - B.Sc. Biology. Placement: Miyazaki-ken * JR, Kwazulu-Natal, South Africa, - BA Political Science and Philosophy. BA - Hons International Relations. Placement: Sarufutsu-mura (Hokkaido) * AH, Johannesburg, South Africa, - BA Drama and Film Studies, Hons Drama, Placement Nagasaki- Ken CIRs coming from... United States * C.G., Minneapolis, MN & Manhattan, KS, - Japanese and Theatre at University of Minnesota * N.G., Portland, Oregon - I post at The CIR Homepage, placement: Toyama-ken * C.S., Union City, TN, - Music @ The University of Tennessee at Martin Placement: Miyazaki-ken * G.G.G, Rochester, NY - Japanese major, Asian studies minor at Georgetown University, placed in Yamaguchi Prefecture United Kingdom * P.E, Oxford/Cardiff, no username given Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:Information